Optoelectronic modules configured to acquire distances of objects in a three-dimensional scene typically employ an illumination source and an imaging assembly. The imaging assembly, including an optical assembly and pixel array, captures scene-induced modifications to light projected by the illumination source. For example, optoelectronic modules utilizing time-of-flight (TOF) technology typically include a modulated illumination/light source, optical assembly, and array of demodulation pixels. The modulated light is incident onto an object or objects in a scene at various distances from the optoelectronic module. The light is reflected from objects in a scene and is focused by an optical assembly onto a pixel array. The reflected light undergoes a phase shift; the phase shift is detected by pixels in the pixel array, wherein signals are generated that are then correlated to distances in the scene.
Typically, the modulated light source employed in the optoelectronic modules described above homogeneously illuminate a scene within a given field of view which is a particular advantage for high-resolution pixel arrays where the homogeneous illumination may enable the acquisition of high-resolution distance data. Homogenous illumination, however, consumes much power. Further, the aforementioned optoelectronic modules can be used in a number of applications, in particular in mobile applications (i.e., where a mobile, limited power source is required). Accordingly, optoelectronic modules with reduced power consumption are highly desirable.